Am I Too Late?
by Chezza3009
Summary: Michonne Carter has been in love with her best friend Rick Grimes for twelve years. She finally confesses her love for him, but at the wrong time. But is it too late? Has he already moved on? Maybe smut eventually...maybe not. AU story. Yes, angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

Firing something quick at you guys. Would love to know your thoughts on this. This was a prompt about being in love with your best friend and when would be the right time to tell them, if there ever is a right time...

* * *

 **Am I Too Late?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **...**

* * *

Michonne looked at herself in the full-length mirror, admiring the pale pink bridesmaid dress she was currently wearing. It had a sweetheart neckline and was made out of chiffon.

The contrast of the pink against her dark skin tone suited her well. Her hair was tied up in an intricate bun. She had minimal makeup on, apart from lots of mascara, which made her brown doe eyes stand out more. Michonne fluttered her eyelashes a few times before looking at herself one last time in the mirror. She let out a deep sigh.

"I am going to get some fresh air," Michonne said, picking up her iPhone and gold clutch bag off the table.

Maggie looked up at Michonne. She knew something was wrong.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah," she lied.

Maggie knew Michonne was lying. She looked on as Michonne walked out of the hotel's grand suite.

She opened the hotel room door and stepped out into the hallway. Michonne took the elevator to the lobby, nearly running into someone on her way down. It was the groom himself. It was Rick Grimes her best friend.

She didn't think this day would be here so soon. It came around so fast. She thought they would have had time, more time. The day was here. Her best friend was marrying another woman. He was marrying Jessie Anderson. He had asked Michonne, Maggie, Sasha and Andrea to be bridesmaids.

He looked handsome in his dark navy blue suit.

"You look beautiful." Rick placed his hands on the top of Michonne's broad shoulders, touching her bare skin. They looked at each other. He kissed Michonne's cheek, careful not to get any of her makeup on his shirt and suit. She didn't feel the familiar scratch on the side of her face.

"You shaved your beard? You look handsome...I've never seen your face like that before. I imagine that's what your face looked like before you hit puberty," she laughed, pointing towards his face. Michonne had never seen his face like that in all the years she had known him. He let out a small scoffed laugh.

He rubbed his fingers over his face. "Yeah, yeah. Jessie said she didn't like the beard, wanted me to shave it off for the wedding."

"Well, I love it. Although, I did love your beard too." They stopped for a few seconds to stare at each other, before walking down the corridor.

"I better go finish getting ready, since I will be a married man soon."

She nodded.

"Good luck," Michonne whispered, walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Michonne had nervously sat through dinner and the speeches. Her legs were shaking underneath the table. Andrea had to shove her a few times to get her to stop. Her stomach continued to do summersaults. Shane had made everyone laugh and now, Daryl was doing the same. It would be her turn next. She stood up and started to shake even more.

She took a small sip of her champagne to steady her nerves. Her heart was thumping in her chest. It was getting louder and louder. Michonne thought everyone in the room could hear it. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before re-opening them to the many faces in the room. She placed the champagne flute back on the table.

"So, I was I going to start with something funny, but I think Shane and Daryl gave us enough jokes for the night." She smiled. The crowd laughed.

She looked over at her best friend.

"Rick, I've known you since we were, what 18?"

"Yeah, sounds about right," he smiled.

"Yeah, a very long time. Rick, you have always been there for me. When I cry. When I got my heartbroken on a few occasions. When I laugh at your really bad dad jokes. When there have been rough times. When I am mad at you for no reason. When I am happy or when I am feeling like crazy Chonne," she laughed. He laughed with her. So did the other guests.

"It used to be you, me, and the gang for many, many years, and then you met Jessie, and you introduced her to us all. And, because you're such a wonderful guy, I know I was sceptical at first. I can't even begin to put into words how wonderful you are. You're our fearless leader. You have such a kind heart, and you only deserve the best. _The Best._ But then I realised..." she paused for a few minutes.

Her Aunt Che would be turning in her grave right now if she knew what Michonne was about to do. She could hear Aunt Che's voice in her head.

 _Lord, chile on the man's wedding day. Michonne I raised you better than that! Hmm huh, you best take yourself back to church._

Secretly, Michonne was thankful Aunt Che wasn't here to witness the carnage that was about to unfold.

She looked down at her hands which were now trembling. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. She couldn't stop it though; the words just started tumbling out of her mouth.

"And the best is me."

The room gasped. There was loud whispering that could be heard throughout the room.

Andrea, Sasha, and Maggie all glared at each other, their eyes wide and mouths open.

"So, that's why it's so hard to pretend to be friends with someone special like you. When every time, every damn time, you look at this person, all you see is everything you want to have. You have been with me through everything. Since the day we met. That's why you're my best friend."

Her gaze now back on Rick's. He fluttered his eyes up to Michonne's his piercing blue eyes full of tears.

"Being in love with your best friend, for the past 12 years, has been rough. I love you Rick. I have always loved you and I always will. And I know I picked a stupid time to say this. Such a stupid time." She closed her eyes. Michonne started to shake even more.

"But I thought you should know." She nodded her head before opening her damp filled eyelashes.

Michonne backed up, lifted the hem of her dress, and ran out of the room.

Jessie stood up and watched Michonne run out of the room. Rick remained in his seat with his hands, clasped together, underneath his chin.

* * *

Panting and sweating, Michonne leaned her back against the hallway wall. She started to walk around in circles, placing her hand on her forehead. Michonne was now starting to panic. _Oh shit! What did I just do?_ She thought.

"Did I just do that?"

"Yeah babe, I think you did." Andrea said.

Shane came out into the hallway, rubbing a hand to the back of his head while shaking his head from side to side.

"Shane, don't look at me like that," Michonne snapped, still pacing the floor.

"Damn Chonne, you couldn't have told him that shit twelve years ago?"

Daryl came out and stood next to Michonne. She let out a deep breath.

Rick walked out and stood behind everyone.

"Rick?" Michonne spoke, her voice cracked.

Daryl, Andrea, and Shane all turned to look at Rick, who was now standing there, his eyes darting around. He couldn't focus them on Michonne.

"Am I too late? I am so sorry...I am too late, aren't I?" she sobbed, placing a hand over her mouth.

Rick simply nodded his head. He rubbed a finger over his brow before turning on his heels and heading back to his new wife, Jessie.

Michonne nearly lost her balance. She bent halfway down, placing both of her hands on her knees. She thought she was going to be sick. She didn't know what she expected Rick to say or do. _What was she thinking?_ _Of course, it was too late_.

Daryl reached for Michonne. She cried out as he sheltered her in his arms.

"I was too late Daryl. Oh God..." Michonne cried harder into his shoulder.

Rick had left her to be consoled by their friends. More tears escaped the corners of Rick's eyes as he heard Michonne's cries disappear the further he walked down the corridor.

* * *

 **Authors note:** This will be something very short and to the point...Is it too late for them to be couple?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Thank you for everyone who commented on the last chapter. With some positive comments you get some negative.

I know a few of you thought that maybe it's too late maybe...it's not?

Michonne in this story, the vision was very different almost vulnerable and sensitive. But doesn't mean to say she's not strong. She is human after all. Sometimes it happens in real life. You wait and wait and you wait and it's never the right moment to tell someone how you feel. Then that moment comes and yes it turns out to be the wrong moment but truth is... is there ever a right moment?

Anyways chapter 2...

* * *

 **Am I too late?**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

A few hours later, Michonne turned the key into her apartment door. There was a sense of emptiness. She placed the black duffle back on the floor next to the door and her keys in the glass bowl on the table next to the front door. Michonne walked further inside her home.

She picked up the chrome frame off her mantle piece. Michonne gazed at the picture in her hands. It was a picture of her and Rick, with her sitting on his shoulders. They had gone to a Rihanna concert and because she wasn't tall enough to see, Rick had offered the use of his shoulders. He managed to hold her weight through several of her favourite songs; she had been impressed. Michonne placed the frame back in its rightful place. _It was_ _happy memories of just her and Rick_ , she thought.

Michonne moved to the end of the mantle of her fireplace, where another picture sat. It was of a young Rick and young Michonne, from the day they first met 12 years ago. Their friends often told them that, in that picture, they looked like a couple; you would have never of guessed they weren't. Rick had his arms wrapped around her waist. Michonne had her hands resting over his. They both were smiling at the camera.

Tears now started to swell in her eyes. Michonne placed the frame back on her mantle piece. She let out a small, shaky breath.

Michonne went into her bathroom and started to run a bath. She stripped herself of all her clothes, including the blazer that she had borrowed from Daryl. The pink bridesmaid's dress was now pooled on her bathroom's tiled floor. She stepped into her bathtub and leaned back into her bubble filled bath. Michonne wrapped her arms around her legs, tucking her chin in her knees.

She sat there for a few minutes, before she slowly slipped underneath the water, holding her breath for several seconds before coming back up for air. She repeated this a few times. Eventually, her skin started to prune in the bath, so Michonne got up, letting the water run down her body.

Michonne dried off and slipped into a baggy grey t-shirt and checked pants. Michonne sat in front of the TV, clicking through the channels. Nothing caught her interest. She picked up her iPhone off the side table. Michonne started to type out a text message to send to Rick.

 ** _Michonne_** _: I am willing to wait for you. For as long as forever, even though you know how much I hate waiting. But, if it's only to be your best friend, then I will accept that too._

Her finger hovered over the sent button for several seconds. Ultimately, she decided not to send the message.

* * *

Monday morning soon approached and she debated whether to go into work or not. She didn't want to go in, but she needed something to distract her mind. Michonne headed into work early, just to catch up some case files.

She picked up her iPhone from her desk and checked it for the 10th time. There were various text messages from friends. Aaron, Andrea, Sasha, and even Daryl. She couldn't face any of her friends, so she didn't respond to their messages. And, she noted, there was still nothing from Rick, the one person she most wanted to hear from.

Michonne went through her contact list and found Rick's name. She let out a deep breath and rang his number. It went straight to voicemail. She heard his voicemail message recording.

 _"Hey, this is Rick..."_

 _"anddd Michonne."_

 _"Michonne this is my phone."_ There was chuckling in his tone.

 _"Anwyays this is RICK'S phone leave a message after the beep."_

When they first recorded it together, he couldn't work out how to change it, so it stayed the same.

Michonne laughed, through her tears, before hanging up.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later...**

Rick was supposed to be on his honeymoon with his new wife Jessie. They were honeymooning in the Seychelles and staying in one of the private luxury villas. It was supposed to be the perfect honeymoon destination: beautiful white beaches, snorkelling, and champagne picnics. This was the place him and Jessie had picked out especially for their honeymoon, but he couldn't enjoy it with her. Something had changed since his wedding day. Since the confession from his best friend Michonne. That moment was all Rick could think about. _Had he been in love with Michonne all this time? Like she was with him?_

"Are you coming honey?" Jessie smiled, asking her husband. She startled him from his own thoughts.

After the wedding Rick had talked to Jessie about what Michonne had said. The fact that Rick had come back to Jessie had been enough to convince her that it was _she_ , he loved, and not Michonne.

Rick had to apologize to the guests for the announcement and the disruption it caused. They were able to continue on with the wedding celebrations.

Daryl had left soon after with Michonne. Sasha, Rosita, Abraham, Maggie, and Glenn all left with Michonne too. Shane and Andrea stayed to support Rick.

Rick hadn't spoken to his other friends since flying off on his honeymoon.

He looked up at Jessie in her swimsuit, with a beach towel in her hand.

"Yeah, I will be there in a minute," Rick said, rubbing a hand through his face. He missed that familiar feeling of rubbing his hand through his beard. It made him think of Michonne. _Again_. It hadn't helped that Michonne had rang. He thought about ringing Michonne back but he couldn't. Rick didn't even know what he could say to her.

Jessie lightly pecked his lips and smiled.

"Ok," she nodded and walked away.

Rick watched her leave the room.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened a few days ago. Did he make the right decision getting on the plane? What about discussing and planning a life with a woman he wasn't sure he was even in love with anymore?

He had to try for Jessie.

A few hours later Jessie walked into the bridal suite wearing a turquoise open shoulder laced bra top and a matching knickers. She sauntered over to her husband who was sitting on the edge of the bed in only his boxers. They started to kiss and clothes were lost on the way. Rick flipped Jessie onto her back and nestled between her thighs.

Rick thought, _he owed it to his wife to try._

They made love several times that evening.

* * *

 **Back In Atlanta...**

Later on that night, Michonne was in her apartment, still hoping to hear something from Rick. There had been nothing. No phone calls, no texts, no emails.

She was startled by a loud knock at her door. She ran to the door, hopeful and smiling. But her smile soon faded when she opened the door and realised that it was Andrea, Sasha, Rosita, and Maggie.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we thought we would come around to see how you're doing," Andrea said, smiling.

Michonne stepped out of the way and let all her friends inside the apartment.

Sasha held up two bottles of wine and Maggie walked in with two pizza boxes. Michonne stopped Maggie and ran her hand over her 5 month baby bump and let out a small smile.

"I haven't heard anything from, Rick...sorry," Andrea said, rubbing a hand down the side of Michonne's arm.

She nodded, slowly. Of course, Michonne knew why no one had spoken to him. He was on his honeymoon with his wife, because he had chosen Jessie.

Michonne tried all evening to join in the conversation, but she couldn't. Her mind was too distracted. The girls all left around 10pm. While she was thankful for their company, she just really wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later...**

"Michonne, I have a great opportunity for you," Her boss said, walking, unannounced, into her office.

"I'll take it," Michonne said, playing with her _"M"_ necklace. The same one Rick had given to her for her birthday two years before.

"Don't you want to know what it is first?" Ezekiel laughed.

"It doesn't matter...whatever it is, I will do it... I will go," she said, staring out of her office window.

Ezekiel went on to tell her about an opportunity to run one of the new offices in New York City. Michonne would be able to head up her own team, and would have to move there in three months time. Soon after explaining the details of the job in New York City, Ezekiel left Michonne to think about and really consider her options.

Michonne needed to think about putting her apartment up for rent and looking for apartments in New York.

She stood in her office watching the rain drizzle down the window panels. Tears fell down her soft cheeks, seemingly, in time with the rain outside. Michonne folded her arms over her chest and considered what she was about to do. She and Rick still hadn't spoken to each other. Everything in Atlanta reminded her of him. She needed to get out.

Michonne needed a fresh start, and it couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

So Michonne is going to take the job in New York. What will Rick say when he finds out?... I mean that's if he does. When are they going to speak to each other? Next chapter we see Rick's POV.

Thoughts and reviews are welcome, as always. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Thank you for all your comments on the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get an update to you. I do feel that Rick is a good guy and he would want to make his marriage work with Jessie. I think he thought that he owed it to his wife to try. A lot of you felt that Michonne needs to take this job opportunity and go. I agree...

This story actually turned out much longer than I wanted it to be, and I'm adding two more chapters. Just want to say a BIG thank you to RBGzMom, who guides me on the right path, and listens to my crazy ideas. Also, Laura Izibor and the song Mmm… were big inspirations for this chapter.

So, in this chapter, Rick and Michonne finally talk. But is the outcome what they both want?

* * *

 **Am I Too Late?**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **1 week later...**

Ezekiel had phoned earlier that day and said he needed Michonne to leave by the end of the week to help set up the new office. She would now have to be there for a minimum of a year to help ensure a smooth, successful first year opening of their New York location. Luckily, she had seen an apartment that she was interested in and was able to put a deposit down.

Michonne had finished packing her life up into brown boxes, now scattered around her front room.

"Daryl, I miss him so much," Michonne said, placing an ornament in bubble wrap.

It wasn't like Rick hadn't had girlfriends before Jessie, he had. They just didn't stick around long enough, unlike Jessie. His previous girlfriends didn't stay around long because of Michonne and her close relationship with Rick. Michonne wasn't a spiteful person. But, when Rick proposed to Jessie, her heart sank.

There was a part of her that couldn't accept it. It just got worse and worse, especially since she couldn't tell him how she felt. The years went by, and Jessie stayed. The wedding got booked, planned, and then it happened. It was all too late.

"We have NEVER not spoken to each other like this. He means everything to me, and I know I am too late, but… even to be friends? We can't ever be best friends. Jessie won't allow him near me. How can I never be allowed to talk to him again? No, I have to go. I can't stay here... there is nothing and no one to stay for."

"Chonne, what about us? We're your friends," Daryl huffed, watching Michonne walk up and down.

"You're his friends too. I miss him, and it hurts that I can't speak to him."

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, as more tears fell from her warm brown eyes.

"Daryl, no offence, but it's not enough. You all have your own lives. I know this is my fault." Her tears were now starting to blur her vision.

Daryl motioned for Michonne to sit down next to him on her couch. She did, burying her face into his neck and crying, hard. He put his arm around his best friend to comfort her.

"I love him Daryl, I love him so much. And I can't have him... he doesn't want me. He chose to be with her, he chose to be with Jessie." She cried, hysterically.

"I am heartbroken. I know I messed up... I know I shouldn't have waited this long." Michonne's wails echoed around the empty apartment.

Daryl kissed Michonne's forehead and pulled her into a tighter hug.

They spent the next hour on her couch, in silence. Nothing could be heard, but the sobs from Michonne.

* * *

 **Friday...**

"Have you spoken to her?" Daryl shouted, from underneath the bonnet of the car he was working on.

Rick shook his head. It had been a week since Jessie and Rick had returned from their honeymoon, two weeks in the Seychelles.

"No, what do I even say?" Rick looked up and to the side.

"I don't know man. What about your feelings for her?"

Daryl wheeled out from underneath the car. He stood up, placing his wrench into the tool box.

"If you love Michonne, you should just tell her. You already know how she feels about you."

Rick couldn't answer the question. Yes, he loved Michonne. She was his best friend. He was fighting his feelings, as he only got married 3 weeks ago and was currently trying for Jessie. Wasn't he?

"Are you comin' tonight?"

Tonight, Sasha and Maggie had organised a leaving party for Michonne.

Rick shrugged his shoulders.

Daryl let out a frustrated sigh and spoke,

"It ain't fair to us, makin' us choose between you and Michonne."

"It feels like you already have chosen."

"Hey, that ain't fair," Daryl pointed at Rick.

"You need to speak to her. She's your best friend and I am both of ya'll's too. It ain't fair havin' me in the middle of this, pickin' sides, it's not right. I don't want any rifts caused and neither do you." He wiped his hands on his overalls.

"Look, I gotta head into the station for a few hours."

Daryl nodded his head. Daryl watched Rick leave his auto shop. Rick knew he had to speak to Michonne. He was running out of time, as she would be leaving for New York City tomorrow.

* * *

Rick had spent the afternoon thinking about Michonne. He got home from work and took a quick shower and changed his clothes. He put on his black denim jacket. Rick was just about to head out the door when a voice startled him.

"It's late, where are you going?" Jessie asked her husband.

"Thought, I would go down to Abe's bar."

"Oh, you're going to Michonne's leaving party?" Jessie asked, washing the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah."

"Ok." Jessie slightly turned around to face him.

"I have to say goodbye Jessie. I haven't spoken to her in almost a month."

This had been the longest that him and Michonne hadn't spoken. One time, she didn't speak to him for two days for punching her ex-boyfriend Mike Rogers. But this... this was something on a completely and utterly different level.

"I should have guessed... you were counting?" Jessie snarled, before turning her back on him.

"I chose you Jessie... remember that," Rick bit back. He clenched his jaw and walked out of his home, slamming the front door shut.

Jessie flinched from the sound of the door closing. She wiped her hands on the tea cloth, looking at the spot where her husband had just stood. Jessie knew eventually she would lose Rick. He would always choose Michonne. _But maybe not this time_ , Jessie thought, tidying the last of the dishes away on the drainer.

Rick got into his car, put his seatbelt on, and headed towards the party.

* * *

It was 9.30 pm in the evening and _Sweet home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd_ played in Abraham's bar, _Who's Deanna_. Above the bar, was a hand painted sign saying _Good Luck and Goodbye Michonne we will miss you._

The night had been filled with dancing, eating, chatting, and drinking. Michonne took a small sip of her Gin and Tonic and looked around at her friends and family, who had come to say goodbye. She stood with Glenn and Maggie, laughing at a joke Glenn had just made.

Their smiles soon faded when Rick walked in. The bar seemed to go quiet as all eyes diverted to him. Michonne looked down at the drink in her hands. All of a sudden, Michonne felt nervous, her hands started to shake around the glass.

Maggie placed her hand on Michonne's arm, and gently squeezed.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

Michonne nodded her head. "I think so."

Breaking the awkward silence in the bar was Daryl. He approached Rick,

"Hey, man you made it." Daryl handed him his usual drink.

"Yeah." Rick took a large sip of his whiskey straight. He was going to need it for 'Dutch' courage.

It left a sharp sting in the back of his throat.

Rick placed the empty glass on the bar and made his way over to where Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie were stood.

"Hey, Maggs, Glenn," Rick said.

"Hi, glad you came," Glenn said, patting Rick's shoulder.

Rick let out a small smile.

"Hey Rick, how are you?" Maggie softly spoke.

"Good. How are you and the baby?"

Maggie rubbed her hand over her bump.

"Your godson, he's so active today, kickin' up a right storm." She grinned.

"That's good. Not long until I get to meet the little man."

Maggie and Glenn smiled.

"Can I talk to Michonne... alone?" Rick looked up at Michonne. She still hadn't managed to tear her eyes away from the glass.

"Yeah, sure. If you need me, let me know. Come on Glenn, I think this song has my name on it for a dance." Maggie grabbed onto her husband's hand and shuffled over onto the dance floor.

Rick and Michonne watched them both leave, and it was then Michonne realised she now stood alone with Rick Grimes, for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Rick cast his eyes around Abraham's office before they landed back on Michonne. He wanted them to go somewhere private, away from prying eyes and ears.

Tonight, she wore a printed floral dress, with a black leather jacket and biker boots. Michonne was wearing no make-up and her hair was up in a high pony tail. Around her neck was her gold _M_ necklace, with tiny diamonds inside the initial. Rick had bought it for her 28th birthday, two years ago. She never once took it off.

Michonne always looked effortlessly beautiful. She didn't even need to try. Michonne had a beauty that captivated everyone she met.

"Michonne, please look at me," Rick said, taking a step closer.

They hadn't spoken to each other in almost four weeks. Almost four long weeks without speaking to her best friend. Tears started to form in her eyes. Michonne folded her arms over her chest and looked up at Rick's chest.

"Rick... I-" Michonne was cut off mid speech, when Rick placed a finger on her chin.

Michonne was shocked by Rick's sudden move.

He tilted her face up to meet his gaze. In that exact moment, tears flickered from her long black eyelashes.

"Please... let me speak." The pads of his thumbs gently stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears as they fell. He stared into her dark brown eyes.

Rick closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. He could feel her soft against him. She slowly un-crossed her arms and moved her hands to grip his elbows.

There was silence between them. The only thing that could be heard was the faint music from the bar, and their steady breathing.

"I am goin' to miss you," Rick whispered.

"I miss you already," She said, through her cries.

"I am sorry Michonne. For us not talkin' for so long. In that time, I _never_ stopped thinkin' about you... God, what to even say to you... I still don't know." He moved his forehead away hers. Rick looked down, their eyes finally connected.

"Me either." Michonne smiled sadly.

Rick didn't know what came over him, but he looked down at Michonne's plump lips. He leaned in, still cupping her face, his thumbs lightly brushing her cheek. Rick placed his lips firmly on hers.

Michonne closed her eyes, falling into his embrace. As soon as their lips touched, Michonne let out the smallest of whimpers. His lips were pink, soft, and strong. Their lips connected perfectly.

The kiss started slow and gentle, at first.

Rick pulled back to look at Michonne. She reached up on her tip toes and her fingers laced through the nape of his neck. She pushed her lips back onto his. She needed to feel his lips back on hers again. His kisses felt so good.

Michonne felt an eruption of desirable pleasure wash over her. Rick must have felt it too, because their kiss deepened. Rick's tongue gently parted her full lips. She welcomed his tongue with hers. Their tongues continued to dance together.

In that moment, Rick was hers, and she was his. No one else mattered. It was just about them. This was their goodbye to one another.

Rick gently pressed her against the wall. Michonne moaned out loud. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. His hand now moved to her waist, as he gripped onto the fabric of her dress.

They were both so lost in their kiss, lost in their passionate frenzy, that they didn't see that someone was watching them.

Michonne's hands now wrapped around his neck, her fingers still tangled between his dark curls. Ricks hands had moved to her lower waist. Rick groaned, sucking and biting down on her lower lip.

They continued to kiss for several more minutes. Until Rick slowly broke away from their kiss. His piercing blue eyes, looked down at hers, full of sadness.

Rick and Michonne were both crying. Tears now stained both their cheeks.

Michonne knew she had to let him _go_. He had to let her _go_. Rick and Michonne never thought they would be in this type of situation. But, this is where they found themselves.

Rick placed a last kiss on her now swollen lips.

"Good luck in New York. I will miss you." Rick left a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Michonne closed her eyes. He could taste her salty tears, now mixed in with his own.

He came out of their embrace, removing his hands from her body. Michonne immediately missed his touch. He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the brass door knob. Rick half turned and spoke,

"Goodbye Michonne."

"Goodbye Rick," Michonne sobbed, placing her hand on her chest. It was heart wrenching to watch Rick walk out of her life.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Please, forgive me, and don't hurt me too much! Michonne is off to New York. Who do we think caught Rick and Michonne kissing? Hmmm... Ok, next chapter, we pick up in New York and have a time jump.

Reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Wow! Thank you so much for all your comments on the last chapter. I didn't expect to get that many comments. I am thoroughly grateful. I decided to get this next chapter out a little faster. I do feel Rick and Michonne had to have some sort of goodbye and sharing a kiss was their goodbye to each other. We don't know who saw them kiss but we will find out. I think the person that saw them kiss was someone who was the right person but all will be revealed soon.

In this chapter were picking up with Michonne in New York and I don't think you're going to like the ending, but stick with me on this one.

* * *

 **Am I Too Late?**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **3 ½ months later...**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Michonne woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She placed her hand on top of the switch to stop the beeping. It was 6 am; Michonne was always an early riser. She stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds. It had been over three months since she left Atlanta for New York City.

She often wondered what would have happened, if she would have stayed. _Would Rick have fought for her to stay?_ _Then what about that goodbye kiss?_ Michonne couldn't stop thinking about her lips against his. Michonne's mind would often think back to that day.

It had been a month since Rick and Michonne had last spoken. They had sent a few quick texts here and there. Then the texts suddenly stopped from both of them. Michonne had been so busy with setting up the new office that she hadn't even gotten a chance to speak to Rick.

There was an arm loosely draped around her waist. She turned to look at the person who was occupying her bed. His brown hair covered most of his face. Michonne let out a deep sigh, moving the arm next to her on the side of the bed.

Michonne pulled back the covers and threw her legs over the edge of her king-sized bed. She made her way to her en-suite bathroom. Michonne turned on the shower, letting the hot water run through. She stepped in for a quick shower and to wash her hair.

After towelling herself dry and applying lotion to her skin, Michonne put on a white blouse, black trousers, then slipped on her black patent heels.

Michonne made her way into her kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. She picked up a croissant and warmed it in the oven for a few minutes. Taking the warm bread out of the oven, she added a layer of butter to it. She took a small bite while leaning against the counter top.

"Hey, you didn't wake me."

Michonne looked up at the man walking into her kitchen in his grey boxer shorts. She looked at his toned chiselled chest first. Then the beard that covered part of his face, his warm brown eyes, and his dark brown wavy hair.

"Spencer, I didn't know I was your babysitter," Michonne said, smirking into her cup of tea.

He walked over to Michonne and placed his hands on her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck. Michonne shrugged him off her and moved to the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, don't run away from me now... because that's not what you were doing last night," he smirked.

Spencer managed to corner Michonne against the worktop. She was trapped and he pressed himself into her front.

"We don't have time for that," Michonne whined.

"You're the boss, so we do." Spencer placed a kiss on her lips. Michonne let out the smallest of moans.

"We don't. You have ten minutes to get dressed before we have to leave...maybe later."

"Ok," he grinned.

Spencer turned around and headed towards the shower. She stood and watched him leave.

Michonne turned around and made her way to her apartment's window, her hand slowly moving to the pendant around her neck. She playfully moved the letter across the chain as she looked out at the view, her mind, once again drifting to Rick Grimes.

* * *

Later on that day, Michonne sat in her office, her fingers tapping on the computer keyboard. Her phone rang and she picked it up and answered the call.

"Hey Maggie." Michonne stopped what she as doing and smiled.

 _"Hi hunny, you're still comin' down right?"_ It was the familiar sound of her southern twang on the phone, reminding her of home.

Michonne had a flight booked for Atlanta. In two days' time, she would be spending the holidays with her friends. Michonne's parents had offered for her to stay with them, but she wanted to stay with Maggie and Glenn.

 _"We are all looking forward to seeing you. The gang can't stop talking about you coming back, even Abe."_

Michonne chuckled, pushing her chair back and crossing one leg over the other.

"I am looking forward to seeing you guys too," Michonne softly spoke.

 _"Glenn, will pick you up from the airport."_

"He doesn't have too."

 _"It's fine Michonne. Please...Besides, I haven't given him a choice, and I am not giving you one either."_ Maggie laughed.

Michonne pursed her lips together and smiled.

"Ok, how's Hershel doing?" Michonne asked.

Maggie had given birth to her first son a few weeks ago. He was born prematurely. Michonne felt guilty that she hadn't managed to visit her godson sooner.

 _"He's doing really well. The doctors said he's happy, healthy, and will grow up to be a strong boy,"_ Maggie cooed.

"That's good. I am glad to hear that. I can't wait to meet him."

Michonne was going to ask if Rick had seen him, but she stopped herself from asking the question.

 _"Hershel, can't wait to meet you either. He's goin' to love you."_

Michonne heard a tiny cry down the phone.

 _"Look, I gotta go. He needs feedin'. Love you. I will see you in a few days."_

"Yes, love you too. Bye Maggs."

Michonne was looking forward to going back home and seeing her friends and family. A part of her was also looking forward to seeing Rick. She knew she was bound to bump into him at some point.

She sat there for a few minutes in silence, until there was a knock at her office door.

"Come in," Michonne shouted. Spencer grinned and walked inside of her spacious office.

"What do you want? I am busy." Michonne playfully rolled her eyes.

Spencer closed the office door behind him and walked behind her desk. Michonne spun around in her chair and looked up at him. He half bent down and placed one hand on her glass desk.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would come out to dinner with me tomorrow night, since I won't see you for a few weeks."

Michonne grinned and spoke,

"That's nice of you. I don't have any other plans, sooo I'd love to."

"Ok, good. Shall I pick you up at 7?"

Michonne nodded.

He leaned down and placed a long kiss on Michonne's lips.

After Spencer left Michonne's office, she decided to have a working lunch, catching up on emails, looking through the new client list. She tried to keep her mind busy over the next several hours, but her mind kept thinking about her trip back to Atlanta.

* * *

Rick couldn't get Michonne out of his mind, the kiss they shared, how her lips felt against his… But, that wasn't the only thing Rick couldn't stop thinking about. He couldn't stop thinking about what else could have happened that day in Abraham's office.

 _"Do you want this Michonne? Do you want me? Because I want you," Rick told, Michonne as she was backed up against the wall._

 _"I want you so bad. I've always wanted you... with me. Like this."_

 _"I love you Michonne."_

 _"I love you too Rick."_

 _Rick nodded, pulling at the hem of her dress. He hooked his fingers into her red lace thong, dragging them half way down her thighs. Michonne widened her legs, giving Rick better access._

 _He ran two digits over the slit of her opening, coating his fingers with her sticky arousal. He pushed his fingers into her warmth._

 _"Ohh Rick!" She placed the palm of her hand on the wall to steady herself._

 _Rick pumped in and out, curling his fingers, and hitting her G-spot. Michonne gasped when he found the right spot. She panted, as she looked over her shoulder at him. She reached back with one hand to clutch the hem of his jacket. Michonne moaned into his ear, tugging her teeth across his ear lobe._

 _"Ohh...Rick...yes...hmmm."_

 _Rick felt Michonne cum on his fingers. He pulled them out, and swirled his forefinger over her clit. She clasped her legs together, so sensitive after having just came._

 _She pushed her hands underneath his jacket, making it fall to the floor. Her slim fingers went to his shirt and unbuttoned a few of the buttons. She ripped it off his arms, throwing it onto the floor._

 _Rick undid his belt buckle, and pulled his zipper down. Michonne's lips fell to Rick's neck kissing, and licking. Her hand travelled down his toned chest, finally reaching the outside of his boxer shorts. She gripped onto his bulge, squeezing tight. Rick groaned, pulling away from her lips._

 _She gasped, when she felt how big he was in her hands. She rubbed her hand up and down his shaft a few times as her lips nipped on the outline of his jaw._

 _Michonne kissed Rick hard, with need and urgency._

 _Their lips never parted as they hurriedly walked over to the black leather couch. Michonne lost her black leather jacket on the way. She sat down on the edge of the couch and dragged her underwear down her legs. Michonne quickly removed her boots. They didn't have time for any other clothes to be removed, as anyone could catch them at any moment._

 _Rick kneeled on the floor, in between her legs. He pulled down the front of her dress and unhooked the front of her red lace bra; her round breasts fell forward. He latched his lips onto her dark bud, kissing around her areola at first. It was a darker shade than her breast. He then swirled and sucked his pink wet tongue over her long nipples._

 _Michonne threw her head back and moaned, cradling Rick's head into her breasts._

 _The pleasure of having Rick devour her breasts was too intense. He then began to lightly nip her nipple with his teeth._

 _"I need you inside of me. I need to feel you...please," Michonne begged, looking down at Rick with lust._

 _Rick nodded, moving Michonne onto her back. He pushed her legs apart wide with his hands. He ran the tip of his head over her a clit a few times. Michonne settled her legs high on his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her._

 _He watched her face as he slipped in a few inches at a time._

 _"Hmmmm," she let a loud moan escape. Getting used to being stretched like this._

 _"Sssh baby, someone will hear us...and we don't want that now."_

 _Michonne bit her lip and shook her head to the side._

 _They forgot about their surroundings. Their friends and Michonne's family were only down the hallway. Any of them could walk in and catch them at any moment._

 _Rick moved his face towards hers, his lips on hers, as he pushed the last inches inside of her._

 _They both moaned into each other's mouth._

 _"Ooooh Rick," she mumbled against his lips._

 _Her tight wet folds enveloped him. Rick felt just right for her. He fitted her perfectly, as she took in all of him._

 _Then, Rick started to roll his hips. She moved her lips of his and opened her mouth wide._

 _Rick thrusts were getting harder and going deeper into her. Michonne's hands gripped his back, her nails piercing into his skin. She wanted to leave her mark on his body._

 _Michonne arched her back. She moved her hand, placing it on her swollen nub. She wanted them to both finish together. She moved her finger in a fast motion. Her legs shaking in the air._

 _Rick was close. He picked up his speed even more, pounding into her. He suddenly felt her, convulsing around him._

 _"Oh... I am cumming. Rick... please don't stop," Michonne cried, removing her fingers from her clit. She only wanted Rick to bring her over the edge._

 _Michonne's climax hit her, and she moved her hands to grip his strong biceps._

 _Rick moved her left leg higher in the air, opening her up even more for him. She was so slick and wet; he easily slid in and out of her._

 _"Ahhh... Chonne." Rick grunted. He pulled himself out and spilled his seed onto her inner thigh._

 _Rick moved so they both lay on their sides. Rick kissed her forehead._

 _"I meant everything I said, Michonne. I love you... I want to be with you."_

 _"I know Rick. I want to be with you too, and I love you too," Michonne smiled, circling her finger tips over his chest hair._

* * *

That was the same thought that got Rick through nights like this. Especially, times like now.

The legs he was in between now, weren't Michonne's. The hands that gripped his back weren't Michonne's. The lips he was kissing weren't Michonne's.

He was nearing his orgasm.

Rick's eyes snapped shut and he picked up his speed. He opened his mouth and the words fell from his mouth. It wasn't Jessie's name, he shouted.

"Michonne...Oh God Michonne. Michonne!" Rick moaned.

He opened his eyes. Rick realised in that moment what he just did. He moaned Michonne's name as he came. He quickly got up and pulled his pants up tucking himself in. Rick ran out of the bedroom.

Jessie's eyes widened in shock as Rick walked out, leaving her to lay there on her own.

* * *

Rick was in his kitchen in the home he shared with Jessie, having original sold his property to move into Jessie's home. Rick thought back to how angry Michonne was. He had sold the four bedroom home he had lived in for three years because of Jessie. Rick heard her footsteps behind him. He turned around and quietly spoke,

"This isn't workin' Jessie."

"What?" Jessie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I can't put my heart into this. This isn't workin'," Rick repeated again.

Jessie's mouth dropped open. She was shocked by her husband's confession. Jessie launched forward and slapped Rick hard across his face.

"I deserved that." Rick rubbed his cheek from the sting of the slap.

"Why?"

"I think you know why."

"No, I don't Rick. So, you will have to explain it to me." Jessie demanded.

Rick slowly nodded.

"You said you chose me. So what happened? I don't get it Rick. I want YOU to tell me why this isn't working." Jessie pointed at Rick's chest.

Rick let out a deep sigh.

"Michonne...that's why this isn't wrokin'. Why this can't work Jessie. Because of Michonne. You know what it's not even just Michonne. This is between me and you...I thought it could work out."

"You didn't even try."

"I did try, more than you will ever know." Rick quipped back.

"You didn't even want to touch me before today, then you call HER name during sex!"!" Jessie burst into tears.

Jessie and Rick hadn't had sex in a few months. More because Rick felt guilty about having any physical contact with her since his kiss with Michonne.

"That was before..."

"Before, Michonne confessed her dying love for you-you mean!" Jessie spat.

Jessie was about to hit him again. Rick gripped her wrists and stopped her from hitting him again. She sobbed loudly.

"I am sorry, Jessie. I really am." He let go of her wrists. Rick started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me Rick," Jessie cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"You can't leave me. You can't leave me, because I am pregnant Rick."

Rick froze in his tracks. He turned around slowly to face Jessie, his eyes widened in shock.

"We're going to have a baby. I am going to have your baby." Jessie looked into Rick's eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Jessie is pregnant and things are going to get messy... It's clear Rick and Michonne both can't forget about that kiss... and more. What do you think of Michonne moving on with Spencer?

Thank you, as always, for taking the time out to read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much for all your previous comments. Ok, we have some reservations from the last chapter, questions, worries and everything else...We're picking up from the end of that chapter...

Also I wanted to note quickly last chapter Rick and Michonne didn't sleep together. I went back and changed that section to italics because unfortunately it was a dream/thought Rick had. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

 **Am I Too Late?**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Rick rubbed his hand down the side of his face.

Jessie slowly nodded.

Rick felt like the room was spinning.

He couldn't say anything. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but he couldn't find the words. Because, there were no words.

 _What was he expected to say?_ Rick quickly grabbed his keys and coat and left his home.

 _We're going to have a baby_ were the words that had been swirling around Rick's head, playing over and over again. Rick had driven around town for an hour, until he ended up at Abe's bar. He pulled his car into the parking lot. After entering the bar, he ordered his usual drink and took a seat in a brown leather booth.

* * *

Over half an hour later, Shane walked into _Who's Deanna_. Rosita had phoned Shane to say Rick was in the bar.

Shane headed over to the table with two glasses of whiskey.

"Buddy, you should be at home with your wife." Shane said, taking a seat opposite his best friend.

Rick nodded his head, swishing the contents of his glass of Jack Daniels around, before taking the last gulp. He placed the empty glass on the table.

Rick's phone rang again. He had lost count of how many times his phone had rung since he left Jessie standing there in the hallway.

Shane looked down at Rick's iPhone on the table vibrating.

"Jessie?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you ignoring her phone calls? That's the 3rd time she's rang you since I've been here. And I don't wanna know how many more missed calls you got before I turned up," Shane huffed.

"It doesn't matter," Rick said, picking his phone up from the table. He turned his phone off and placed it in his front pocket.

He should be happy. He had always wanted to have a baby, a family, and a wife. But, he wasn't happy that he was having a baby...especially not with Jessie.

Shane slid another full glass of alcohol over to Rick.

"Thanks," Rick said taking a small sip.

There was a deafening silence between the men. In the background, there was music from the juke box playing and small chatter in the bar.

"Shane...I think...I think I made a mistake." Rick said, looking up.

"I figured enough..." Shane let out a deep sigh.

"What happened?" Shane asked, leaning forward and crossing his arms together.

Rick finished his drink contents again and placed the glass on the wooden table.

"Jessie...she er...she says she's pregnant." Rick stared down into the empty glass.

Shane leaned back un-folding his arms. He let out a sharp breath of air.

"What did you say? You telling me you were out making a baby, with a woman you don't think you're in love with?" Shane ran his hand through his hair.

"I thought I owed it to her to try." Rick dryly said.

"You thought you owed it to her to try? But now you're having a baby with a woman you don't love."

Rick bit on his bottom lip. His legs were shaking underneath the table. He ran his hand down his jean clad leg and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I don't love Jessie. I thought I did and I don't know how to make this right with everyone. Jessie. Michonne. Myself. My parents. I feel like I let everybody down. And I don't know what to do about this...I don't know how to fix this." Rick looked towards the side fighting back the tears.

Shane didn't know what to say. He was never good at giving advice. It was Daryl who was best suited for talks like this.

"Do you even want this baby?" Shane questioned.

"Of course, I want the baby."

"Just not Jessie, right?"

Rick looked back at his best friend of twelve years.

"I always wanted to be a father. I thought it would be with someone I love. I am not saying I didn't love Jessie I did. But something changed."

Shane nodded.

"I need somewhere to stay tonight. I can't go back home."

"Ok, you can stay with me and Andrea." Shane started to stand up.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Rick said.

Shane pulled out his wallet and headed towards where Rosita stood behind the bar. He handed her 50 dollars and Rick followed.

They left a few minutes later. Shane drove them over to his and Andrea's house. Rick just wanted to turn his brain off and lie down. They both understood.

Rick climbed the stairs to their spare room and shut the bedroom door behind him. He stripped himself of his clothing, until he was only in his boxers. Rick turned his phone back on. But, then when he saw how many more missed calls were flashing on his screen, he turned the device off. He eventually knew he would have to speak to Jessie. Just not for a few days.

He pulled back the baby blue comforter and slid into the double bed. Rick closed his eyes.

Rick didn't know how he was going to fix everything. He just knew he had to make it right with everyone.

* * *

 **Back in New York...**

Michonne was dressed in a burgundy velvet bodycon silhouette dress. The soft fabric flattered over her curves. It had small skinny straps and draped at the front from the neckline revealing her cleavage. There was a sheer lace framed a keyhole which was cut out on the back of the dress. She wore a pair of black strappy heels and a black clutch bag. Michonne had recently changed her hairstyle to a sleek and shiny long bob. She added the final touches of gold hoop earrings and applying her plum shade of lipstick.

Spencer was a little younger than Michonne, though only by four years; 26 to her 30. He wasn't a bad guy over all. He was charming, charismatic and looked very good in a suit. She needed to get over Rick. After all, he was with Jessie. Michonne wanted a piece of happiness, just like what she thought Rick had. But, little did she know, it was far from the truth.

It happened one day when she and Spencer were both working late one night. There was this sexual frustration between them. Spencer had spent several days staying late with Michonne at the office, buying her takeout and hanging out. Then, one thing led to another. They kissed until her skirt was pulled up around her waist and his pants were down around his ankles. They had frantic sex on the boardroom table. Luckily everyone had gone home for the evening.

Michonne didn't know what came over her. She had never before acted that way with a guy she had just met. But, it had been a few years since she found anyone attractive or had a physical connection with.

He was good fun. Spencer treated her well. Could she see herself settling down with him? Maybe...Maybe not. Michonne wasn't sure because her heart felt like it belonged to Rick. It still felt like it belonged to _him._

* * *

The couple arrived at a fancy Japanese restaurant called Zenkichi. There was intricate lighting, narrow passageways and everything was lined with beautifully decorated trompe mirrors. There was a small bamboo garden that leads into a tropical forest.

They were seated in one of the private booths. They spent their meal laughing, talking, and sharing good food.

Spencer and Michonne went to a club afterwards. Michonne danced sexily on him, grinding herself into his crotch. Between the two of them, they consumed a lot of alcohol. Michonne asked him to take her home. They jumped into a taxi, where they kissed and let their hands roam everywhere. They arrived at her apartment, just making it through the front door.

He picked Michonne up and placed her onto the kitchen counter. Their eyes were hooded with lust. He ran his hands up her toned thighs, pushing her dress to her hips. He hooked his fingers into her lace G-string and dragged it down her legs. His lips latched onto hers. Spencer's fingers ran over her opening as Michonne helped him un-buckle his trousers. When he was finally freed, he aligned himself with her entrance, and pushed deep into her body. Michonne cried out, his thrusts hard and powerful. He pulled out and helped her get down off the counter. Spencer turned her around and entered her again from behind. Their moans filled her empty apartment.

Michonne came first, with Spencer following soon after.

They took a quick shower together, and Spencer stayed the night. They made love the following morning. Spencer had insisted on dropping Michonne off at the airport, where they shared a goodbye kiss. After watching Michonne board the plane, Spencer left.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Michonne was currently sitting in first class on a flight back to Atlanta. She looked out the window, as the clouds passed her by. Michonne smiled at the view. There were a few hours left before they would land.

She thought numerous times about giving Rick a ring. She wanted to tell him personally that she would be back home for two weeks. Maybe there would be an opportunity for them to see each other.

Michonne missed him. She missed his crooked smile. She missed his loud laugh. She missed his breathtakingly blue eyes. She missed the way he smelled from the aftershave he wore, and even his laundry detergent.

 _Does he miss me?_ _Does he even think about me?_ Michonne thought. Her hand once again fell to the gold _M_ necklace around her neck.

The closer Michonne came to Atlanta, the more she started to forget about her new life in New York City.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So, Michonne is on her way back to Atlanta...wonder what is going to happen now? Rick wants the baby but he doesn't want Jessie...I wonder how this will all go down? Hmm...

Very much appreciated and for those who leave a comment. I still can't believe you guys are taking the time out to read. But, thank you as always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

First, I know I have been away for a little while. I haven't been feeling too well. So, getting out updates wasn't much of my priority. Also to the last guest comment I am someone who met the love of their life whilst working with them. Ok, I will leave that at that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update...

Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter. I have to say the mixed reviews were very interesting. Someone will lose out and it's not always straight up fairytales. It's a mess but how will it all get fixed. Michonne deserves a chance to move on and have a part of happiness. Hold on until the end I know you will.

So, Michonne is back in Atlanta. We finally find out who caught Michonne and Rick kissing and Jessie has a confession to make to Rick...

* * *

 **Am I Too Late?**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Michonne's flight landed and she stepped off the plane. Half an hour later, after waiting for her luggage to arrive, she walked out of the airport and was greeted by Glenn. She left her suitcase and bags on the floor and held her arms open for her friend. They hugged for a few seconds.

"Hey," Michonne said smiling.

"Hi, good to see you. Welcome back."

"Thanks. It's good to be back." Michonne pulled out of their embrace.

"Let me grab that for you." Glenn leaned down grabbing Michonne's suitcases.

"It's fine, I have it." Michonne turned around to grasp them from Glenn's hands.

"I know, but if Maggie knew I didn't carry your bags. She would never let me live it down." A wide smiled formed on Glenn's face.

Michonne laughed.

He was right Maggie would never let him live it down.

Glenn helped Michonne with her luggage and they got into his car.

The short drive over to Glenn's home was filled with chatter and laughter. It felt like she had never been a way.

Michonne stepped through the Rhee's household and was immediately greeted by Maggie and her godson Hershel.

"Oh, look at those chubby cheeks," Michonne said, holding her hands out for Hershel.

Maggie gladly passed her son over and smiled.

"You know, I am not going to stop cuddling him." Michonne rocked the baby in her arms.

"That's fine with me." Maggie folded her arms over her chest. Smiling at the interaction of Michonne and Hershel.

They spent the next hour catching up and Michonne settled into the spare bedroom. She would be staying in for the next two weeks.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Michonne was sat in the armchair with Hershel in her lap. She looked down at the baby who was fast asleep. He had thick black jet hair and his features were a mixture between Maggie and Glenn.

She leaned down and placed a small delicate kiss on his forehead.

Michonne wondered if Rick would be around to visit her-Hershel. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and sent Rick a quick text.

 ** _Michonne:_** _Hey...I am back in Atlanta for two weeks. I should have said something sooner but I was just so busy. Anyways, I was hoping we could see each other? X_

Michonne didn't know why this felt so awkward. She hurriedly placed her phone in her pocket and went back to rocking the baby in her arms.

* * *

 **1 week later...**

Rick knocked on the bright red door waiting for someone to answer.

"You have a key you could have just used it." Jessie said, opening the front door.

It wasn't the right thing to do ignoring Jessie for the past week. But, Rick needed some space to think about what he was going to do.

"Look, can I come in so we can talk?" Rick asked.

Jessie nodded. She stepped out of the way to let Rick inside. He stepped inside the foyer and Jessie moved into the living room. Rick shut the front door behind him. He stopped on the outside of the living room.

Rick placed his hands in his front jean pockets.

"We need to speak about us...and the baby."

"I am sorry, for how everything turned out. I shouldn't have ignored you over the past week. That was wrong of me. I needed to think about everything. And I did a lot of thinking...I can only be there for the baby. I will only be here for anything my child needs. Jessie, I can't be there for you and this marriage." Rick felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Jessie blinked at her husband.

There were a few minutes of pause until Jessie broke that silence and spoke,

"There is no baby Rick."

Rick looked confused.

"What do you mean? Did you lose the baby?" He removed his hands from his pockets.

"No... I was never pregnant."

Rick's jaw nearly fell to the floor.

"I just said it to make you stay with me," Jessie spoke quietly.

Rick tilted his head to the side.

"You did what? What sort of person makes up being pregnant?" Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing right now.

"I needed you to stay with me and I knew a baby was the only way...but I guess it wasn't."

"Yeah, you're damn right." Rick pushed past Jessie and he ran up the stairs. She followed behind him.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked. Rick could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I'm leaving. What does it look like I am doing? I told you this isn't working. This can't work especially not anymore."

Rick went to his wardrobe and picked up a duffle bag and unzipped the zip.

"I made a mistake. The wedding. Us. Everything. All of it. I already done enough apologizing to you but after what you just confessed to me..." Rick bit on his lower lip hard and tightened his jaw.

He pulled out various times of clothing from the drawers and wardrobes. Pulling out all his belongings and stuffing them into the bag.

"You can't leave me Rick...I won't let you leave me. Not for her." Jessie snapped.

"I am sorry. But, you don't have a choice. I want a divorce Jessie." Rick walked past his former wife and went down the stairs, carrying his duffle bag in both of his hands.

Rick pulled out the key from his back pocket and left it on the side. He slammed the front door shut behind him. Leaving Jessie to accept the fact that her and Rick's marriage was now over.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

It had been over a week since Michonne had texted Rick. She kept checking her phone but there were no messages or any missed calls. Rick hadn't text back. She didn't know why. _Maybe he was ignoring me? Or maybe the reason why is because he has a wife?_ Michonne thought.

Michonne was scared to ask her friends about Rick. She didn't think they would understand why she would be asking information about him.

"Chonne are you ok?"

Glenn startled his friend from her deep thoughts.

Michonne had to start being honest with herself and admit that she wasn't ok.

She shook her head. "No." She croaked, wiping the corner of her eyes.

"I have something...I need to get off my chest."

Michonne felt like she had been carrying this heavy burden around for months. Keeping this dark secret what had happened between her and Rick.

He walked around the counter and took a seat across from Michonne on the bar stool. Michonne had always had a close friendship with Glenn.

"Me and Rick we...kissed," Michonne looked down at her hands that were shaking before her.

"I know." Glenn simply said.

Michonne looked up her mouth slightly agape.

"I saw you both, that night at your leaving party." He let out a small smile.

Michonne placed her hand over her mouth and spoke,

"Does Maggie know?" Her voice changed into a high pitch.

Glenn shook his head.

"No. I wanted to come check on you and make sure you were ok. Then I saw you both well... _really_ getting into it."

Michonne closed her eyes placing her fingers over her face to hide her embarrassment. Of what Glenn must have seen.

"Please, don't tell her not yet." Michonne begged.

Glenn let out a small nod.

"It must have been hard seeing Rick after everything that had happened...at the wedding. And you guys hadn't spoken in such a long time."

Glenn knew how much Rick and Michonne's friendship meant to each other. These two had spent every day together, before Jessie shown up, and hours on the phone talking.

Their friends and family had no idea how hard it was at first for the both of them.

"Michonne, Rick hasn't really spoken to any of us over the last few months. Since you left for New York City. I think he shut a lot of us out, apart from Shane and Daryl."

Maggie walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and interrupted their conversation.

"Glenn, can you go to the supermarket we need more nappies and wipes. This was one hasn't stopped pooping."

"I'll go. You stay, I will go get what you need. And I need some fresh air too." Michonne said, picking up her jacket from the side.

Michonne had spent the last week inside. She had to spend the last few days working on a few files for the firm in New York.

"Thank you Michonne. You're a life saver." Maggie said, picking up a piece of fruit from the side.

Michonne took the keys to Maggie's car and headed towards the supermarket.

* * *

40 minutes later and Michonne had bought everything on the list that Maggie had asked for. She was in the supermarket car park. Michonne was loading a few grocery bags in the trunk of Maggie's car. She didn't notice a figure walk behind her. The person tapped her on the shoulder.

Michonne turned around to be confronted by Jessie.

"Did you think it was fair on MY wedding day to admit that you love Rick? MY HUSBAND Michonne!"

Michonne stayed speechless.

"Do you?" Jessie asked again stepping closer to Michonne.

She shook her head. "No, I don't but-"

"No that's right! You don't! So, it only took you twelve years to decide that you love Rick. And do you think that was fair on me...on _us_. We couldn't even give our marriage a go because he was still thinking about you. On our honeymoon...when he was sleeping he said your name in his sleep," she shrieked.

"I would catch him looking at your photos, reading over your old text messages. Pining over you like you was dead. He was mourning you every single day. Then the icing on the cake was when he shouted your name when we were having sex," Jessie shouted.

Michonne was stunned that Rick missed her just as much as she missed him. It was nice to hear. Even though Michonne would never confess that in this moment in time. _But, still why wasn't he returning my calls?_ Michonne thought.

"Jessie, I am sorry."

"Save it Michonne. No, you're not. He always puts you first...And I should have known that. God whenever you were upset he was right there. Whenever you needed something...anything. He would drop anything to be by your side. I was the stupid one to think he would ever put me first over you!"

Michonne still didn't know what to say. _What could she say?_

Jessie looked down at the necklace around Michonne's neck. Jessie saw red. She reached out and snatched the necklace from around Michonne's slender neck. Snapping the chain and threw it on the concrete ground. Michonne gasped. Rubbing her neck from where the chain used to hang.

Jessie stormed off and headed towards her own car in the car park.

Michonne looked to where Jessie had just left. She let out a deep sigh. She picked up the broken necklace from the floor. Michonne started to cry. She closed the boot of the car and stepped inside the Mini Cooper.

She pulled her phone from her bag and booked the first flight back to New York City. Michonne knew it was a mistake to come. Michonne raced back over to Maggie and Glenn's house. She took the grocery bags out of the boot. Michonne walked inside the kitchen and quickly placed the shopping on the counter.

Maggie watched Michonne place all the items on the counter and left her car keys on the side. She watched her friend with a worried look on her face.

Michonne left the kitchen and ran up the stairs. She started to pack her belongings.

Maggie passed Hershel over to her husband.

"What did you do Glenn?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." he shrugged his shoulders.

Maggie huffed. She headed towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"What happened...Why are you packing your things?" she asked, watching her friend pack away her clothes.

Michonne continued to move around the room.

"Michonne please tell me! What happened. What are you doing?" Maggie tugged on her arm. Forcing Michonne to stop what she was doing.

"I ran into Jessie at the supermarket." She wiped the tears away with her sleeve over her face.

"And..."

She was confused why Michonne was so upset over Jessie. Michonne took a seat on the edge of the bed. Maggie sat next to her and folded her legs underneath her.

"That night of my leaving party... when me and Rick talked. Well we did more than talk...We kissed Maggie. Me and Rick we kissed." Michonne sobbed.

"Oh, Michonne why didn't you tell me." Maggie pulled her friend into a hug and rubbed her back.

"I couldn't. Then I spoke about it today with Glenn-"

"Glenn knew?" she scrunched her face.

"Yes, he admitted that he caught us kissing."

"And he didn't tell me?" Maggie said.

"I asked him not to Maggs," Michonne said standing up and zipping her suitcase up.

Michonne pulled the necklace out of her pocket and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Then Jessie did this."

"She snapped your necklace the one Rick got you?"

Michonne closed her eyes and placed the chain back in her coat pocket.

"I am sorry." Michonne opened her eyes.

"I can't stay here any longer. I am going back to New York. I already called the taxi and booked my flight. I leave in a few hours' time. I should have never have come back to Atlanta. I should have _just_ stayed in New York."

"You need to speak to Rick-" Maggie said, standing up.

Michonne cut her off.

"I tried. I messaged him and he didn't get back to me." Michonne looked at her suitcase.

"You're running away instead of solving these problems."

"Please, let me go. It's hard _enough_ as it is."

Maggie threw her hands up in the air "ok."

Michonne carried her suitcases in her hands and walked downstairs. She left the suitcase in the foyer. She found Glenn and Hershel in the living room. Glenn handed the baby over to Michonne she cuddled and cried on her Godson. Michonne placed several kisses on his tiny face.

"I will miss you little man. I will see you soon." She passed Hershel back over to Glenn.

The taxi horn beeped. Michonne gave her friends a quick hug. Michonne walked out of the front door. She placed her luggage in the boot of the car. She opened the door and smiled and waved at Maggie and Glenn. They let out a small smile and waved back. She stepped into the taxi shutting the door behind her.

Michonne headed towards Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta international Airport. She had a flight to catch.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So, we have found out it was Glenn who saw them kiss, which I felt was right for him. I feel Glenn is this calm person and he doesn't judge so it was perfect person not to have an opinion on the subject matter. That confrontation between Jessie and Michonne? I felt like Jessie would speak to Michonne and blame her for her failed marriage to Rick. Then, Jessie admitted there was no baby. I feel she would say anything to keep Rick. But, unfortunately, she knew that wasn't going to make him stay with her.

Michonne is on her way back to New York. Will Rick ever find out that Michonne was in Atlanta? Why didn't he get her messages?

Thank you in advance. Thoughts on this chapter?

P.S, I have some updates coming for Obsessed, Our family life, and I have a new story coming soon too. I promise something of Perfect Match also will have an update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

Thank you for all the previous comments on the last chapter. I know it hasn't been an easy ride. I think this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for; there are a few questions that get answered.

Finally, Rick and Michonne speak and see each other. He has only one question to ask: "Am I Too Late?"

* * *

 **Am I Too Late?**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"Don't think I am happy about this GLENN," Maggie scowled.

"Maggie we...we shouldn't be getting involved." He soothed baby Hershel's back.

Maggie stopped moving and glared up at her husband.

"If you would have told me about them kissing in the first place, all this could have been stopped. Instead, you decided to keep secrets from me." She huffed.

Glenn was about to speak but Maggie held her hand up to _shush_ him.

"I wouldn't have to be getting involved now," Maggie picked up her iPhone and rang Rick first. It went straight to voicemail. She rolled her bright green eyes and dialled another number. She tapped her foot waiting for the person on the other end of the phone.

"Andrea...I need to tell you something."

Glenn stood in the background listening to Maggie and Andrea talk.

* * *

Shane walked into the bar _'Who's Deanna'_. He wiped his feet on the mat, shaking the heavy rain off his jacket. He looked up to see Abraham pointing to where Rick sat. He turned to find Rick staring into his empty glass. Shane turned back around and held two fingers up and spoke,

"I will have two more of whatever he's drinking."

Abraham frowned.

Shane watched Abe pour the liquor into the glass. Shane left some money on the bar and made his way over to Rick.

"Man, we've been here too many times over the last few months." Shane blew out an exhausted breath and slid the glass over to Rick.

"Thanks." Rick took the glass of whisky and downed the drink. He winced from the liquor stinging the back of his throat.

Rick placed the glass down on the table with a small thud.

"So, you going to tell me what happened when you spoke to Jessie?" Shane took a small sip from his own drink.

Rick's nostrils flared and his jaw clenched from the mention of Jessie, his soon to be ex-wife.

"She...Lied. Shane. She lied about the baby. There was never a baby."

Rick's leg started to shake. He was trying hard to fight back the tears that had swelled in his once electric blue eyes. They seemed to fade in colour when he was sad, as Michonne had mentioned to him on a few occasions.

Shane leaned back in his chair, rubbing the palm of his hands down his jean clad legs.

"I am sorry about that buddy, I really am. I know how much you wanted the baby. But...It's a good thing."

Rick nodded placing his hands around the empty glass.

"It's Michonne...it's always been Michonne, Shane." Rick confessed, looking up at his best friend.

* * *

Andrea walked into the bar after speaking to Maggie on the phone. She had rung Shane to see if Rick was with him and he was. Rick had moved out of Shane and Andrea's and into his parent's home at the back end of the week. Andrea said she was coming over and to stay where they both were. She placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. Shane scooted over to let his wife sit down next to him.

Rick just admitted that "He loves Michonne...more than a friend." Shane sighed.

Andrea let out a deep breath and nodded.

"I have to tell you something..."

Rick looked up confused at his best friend's wife.

"Michonne she was here in Atlanta. But, she checked out about an hour ago. She's on her way to the airport and heading back to New York. She's heartbroken Rick. She thinks she messed everything up. She feels responsible...responsible for you and Jessie breaking up."

"She was never responsible for me and Jessie. Wait...What? Michonne was here in Atlanta?" Rick raised his voice.

"Chonne was here...Look, man I had no clue." Shane leered at his wife.

"Don't look at me like that Shane."

"Baby, you could have told me that Michonne was here. Ya'll all out here keeping secrets from everybody."

"How long has she been here for Andrea? How long?" Rick spoke just above a whisper.

"Just over a week now. She was staying with Maggie and Glenn."

"You couldn't have told me this sooner? Why didn't any of you tell me?" Rick stood up in his chair, rubbing his hand down the side of his face.

Rick clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Michonne was here all this time?_ Rick placed his hand on the table to steady himself.

"She didn't want you to know at first. But, then she said, she rang you and left several messages. Maggie did too." Andrea answered, standing up also.

"My phone...I turned it off when I didn't want to speak to Jessie. Then when I switched it back on there were thousands of missed calls and texts of Jessie flashing on my screen. She was begging for me to come back to her. I turned it back off straight away and I am waiting on a new one. I didn't mean to ignore Michonne. I would never purposely ignore her. I thought she wanted her space whilst she was in New York, that's why we suddenly stopped talking."

She nodded.

"Rick, you were settling. We could all see that." Andrea waved her hands about to their friends, Abe and Rosita, who stood behind the bar. Rick opened his eyes and turned around to look at them, before his gaze eventually fell back onto Andrea.

"Me, Maggie, Sasha...Chonne, we were all your bridesmaids because Jessie didn't have anyone...we were all there for you. Michonne was there for you..." Andrea trailed off.

Rick was thankful that his friends stepped up and were there on his wedding day to support him. But it was only for him.

"Rick, just as much as Michonne didn't tell you her feelings, it was you too. She thought you were making a life with your wife, sorting your marriage out...Then she had the run in with Jessie." Andrea placed her hand to forehead and rubbed across.

"Jessie spoke to Michonne?" his voice cracked.

"Yes, at the supermarket. She blamed Michonne for your failed marriage. Jessie started arguing with her, causing a big scene.

Rick shook his head and his jaw tightened.

"Also Rick, Maggie told me that you and Michonne kissed...at her leaving party."

Rick thought back to when he and Michonne shared a passionate kiss.

"You and Michonne kissed what the hell! When were you going to tell me?" Shane looked at Rick shocked that he would hold in information like that.

"Wait did Daryl know? Who else knows that ya'll kissed."

"Just Maggie. Oh, and Glenn caught them kissing." Andrea said, turning to look at her husband.

"Only? I thought me and you were friends...best friends." Shane shook his head from side to side, folding his arms over his chest. He leaned back in the booth.

"Shane, this isn't about you." His wife gave him a stern look.

* * *

"I need to go to the airport. I need to see Michonne." Rick's hands shook s he started fumbling with the wallet in his hands.

Shane stood up. "Just go, I will get the bill."

Rick nodded. He ran towards the bar door bumping into Daryl on the way out.

"Hey, where's he goin in such a hurry'?" Daryl shouted, stepping inside of the crowded bar as Rick pushed passed him.

"To finally go and get Michonne." Shane yelled.

"About damn time." Daryl answered.

"Halleluiah! Now he can stop moping his ass around my bar," Abe said, getting Daryl's usual ready.

Rosita placed her hands on the back of her boyfriend's back and laughed.

* * *

Rick fumbled with the keys in his coat pocket. He unlocked his car and opened the door. He placed his keys in the ignition and turned the car over. But, there was no such luck.

"No...No...Come on," Rick tried turning the car over again. He smacked his hand against the steering wheel. He felt defeated. He didn't want Michonne to step on the plane, even though he would follow her to New York to tell her how he finally feels.

He waited a few minutes and tried the car again. The car eventually turned over and Rick revved the engine a few times. He pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

Rick made it to the airport in record time. The tyres came to a screeching halt outside of the terminal. He thought he would better not leave it here and quickly headed to the parking lot.

After parking his truck Rick ran through the airport trying to find the right terminal. He scanned his eyes over the board, looking for the right flight number as Andrea had told him which number it will be. He saw a glimpse of who he thought was Michonne, but she looked different since the last time he saw her. Her hair had changed. Maybe she had changed, changed about her feelings for him. He hoped not because he needed to try.

"MICHONNE!" Rick shouted.

* * *

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Michonne pulled her face. She stepped out of the line to walk towards her former friend.

This was a dream. It had to be a dream because Rick couldn't possibly be standing before her in the airport.

"Michonne, I...I can't let you go without knowing. Knowing that I love you. I love you. I am in love with you...If you still meant everything you said that day...please say you do." Rick held his hands over his face.

Michonne nodded, stepping closer to Rick. She dropped her travel suitcase to the side of her.

"I cried for you. I cried for you every day that first month. I was sad... I was so sad because I didn't have my best friend because I couldn't talk to you. Do you know how hard it was not to talk to you every day? Not to see you every day? Do you?" Michonne pointed at Rick's chest. Her lower lip quivered.

"I do, because I felt exactly the same way." Rick answered.

Michonne pursed her lips together and wrapped her hands over her upper arms.

"Then why did we stop?" she asked.

"Honestly Michonne, I don't know. I guess...I wanted to give you your space in New York."

She pulled her gaze from his.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I did. I don't want to ever lose you again. I missed you Rick." Michonne's eyes were now flooded with tears.

"I am so sorry Michonne. I am...I am _SO_ sorry."

"No, I am sorry too Rick. Sorry, it took me so long to tell you how I felt about you. I should have told you that first day on campus. I should have told you and we wouldn't have had to go through all of this." Tears ran down her cheeks, she used the back of her hand to wipe them away. But, every time she did, more would escape.

"You've always been there for me Chonne."

"And I have always been there for you." She tightened her grip around herself.

"What...What about Jessie?" Michonne asked.

Michonne already knew what had happened between Jessie and Rick. Their marriage was over and she ultimately played a big part in breaking up their marriage.

"I tried Michonne I _really_ tried but, I couldn't because she wasn't you." Rick placed his hands on her face wiping away her tears. She gripped her hands onto the arms of his jacket.

"I thought about you every day whilst you were in New York. I hear your cries. It was a sound I couldn't un-hear for a _very_ long time. I hated leaving you standing there crying...over me."

The guilt was written all over Rick's face.

Michonne sniffled a tear.

"I have this whole other life in New York City. Rick, I met someone..."

Rick released his hands off her face and his eyes fell to the floor. He never considered that Michonne would meet someone else. Of course, she would. She's an amazing person, funny, smart, humble and strong.

Michonne looked down at Rick trying to catch his gaze.

"But, I realised he isn't you. I tried to get over you. I tried so _damn_ hard."

Rick slowly moved his eyes up.

"No one could ever replace you and how I feel about you."

Rick placed his hand on the back of her neck and leaned their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes. Rick breathed deeply before asking the question that plagued his mind.

"Am I too late?"

Over the intercom, they heard the words: ' _Last call for flight DF 0208 to New York._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Rick and Michonne have finally admitted their feeling towards each other. So, is Michonne going back to New York? Or can they both finally move on and look towards their future? And most importantly, is Rick too late?

Reviews are welcome. Your thoughts on this chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

So, let's find out if Michonne got on the plane or stayed. Thank you for all the previous comments on the last chapter. I'm sorry this took so long to update.

* * *

 **Am I Too Late?**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Rick and Michonne were driving down the highway heading back into Atlanta. They were both unsure of the possibilities and where they were going to go.

The only thing that they both knew, they were going to face whatever was to come together.

"I have to tell you something," Rick tapped his thumbs over the steering wheel.

Michonne turned to face Rick. She could barely make out his face as the car was in darkness.

"Jessie said she was pregnant."

Michonne's eyes widened in shock.

"She lied. Jessie was never pregnant. She said it to trap me. She was hoping that I would just stay with her because she would be having my baby...She thought it would make me stay. She thought it would make me stay with her," Rick slightly shook his head.

Michonne placed her hand onto his arm. She was shocked by Jessie's antics that she would stoop so low to make up lies in order to keep Rick by her side.

"But, when I said I could only be there for the baby and not her. That's when she confessed that she made the whole thing up...lying about being pregnant. What sort of person does that Michonne?"

Michonne squeezed his arm tighter as tears filled her warm brown eyes.

"I wanted to before...I admit that. I thought I could have a real family with Jessie. But, then I realised I didn't want that with her...because I wanted that family with you and only you. The more I thought about it. The only person I could see carrying my children was you, Michonne."

Michonne used her other hand to wipe away the tears.

"I want that too." she admitted.

Michonne wanted a family with Rick too. She moved her hands to clasp within Rick's and he brought her hand to his lips. He placed several kisses on her fingers.

There was a few minutes pause of silence between the pair.

"I don't know where we're going to go," Rick said.

It was just after 12.00 am in the morning. Rick would feel rude going to Shane and Andrea's house unannounced and Michonne felt the same about going to Maggie's with Hershel being there. Even though she was sure they all wouldn't mind.

"I do, head over to your old place," she quietly spoke.

Rick look confused. He headed in the direction to his former house.

After a thirty minute drive Rick arrived at his former 4 bed 3 bathroom home.

Rick pulled into the two car driveway. He put his car in park and took the key out of the ignition. Rick stepped out of Glenn's SUV and shut the door behind him. Michonne also stepped out walking to the front of the vehicle.

"You bought it? You bought my house." Rick placed his hands over his mouth.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know...I honestly don't know." Michonne stepped closer to Rick.

"I love this house. It has so many happy memories with us...All of our friends and family. I am sorry I couldn't let this home go to just anybody."

"You were the buyer who requested that all the furniture stay inside because you loved the decor so much." Rick removed his hands from his face. Tears now rolling down his cheeks.

Jessie was happy that Rick didn't have to take any of his furniture. When Jessie and Rick first started dating, she wanted him to spend more and more time at her house. Then Rick eventually spent less and less time at his own.

Rick moved his hands to cup her face. "Yes." She cried though her tears.

"I helped you decorate this house and maybe...maybe that's why Jessie made you sell it. I guess she was trying to get rid of every aspect of me. Of us. All our years together that we had. I would do anything for you and that's why I bought this house. I bought this house Rick…because the more time passed. The more, I thought, that I could see us living here. Me living with you. Raising our children together. It's always been you…always. I couldn't bear the thought of watching another family in this home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Michonne admitted, as more tears fell.

Rick nodded his head. He pressed his lips to hers. Michonne's hands moved to his wrists as their tongues collided. Rick's cheeks hollowed as their kiss deepened.

* * *

Michonne handed Rick the key from her handbag. He took it and his fingers intertwined with hers. They walked up the stairs and Rick turned the key in the door. Rick walked inside first, Michonne followed.

They stepped inside the foyer and Michonne shut and locked the front door behind her. There was a beautiful white curved banister that led to the second floor.

The dark wood flooring was the theme throughout the ground floor of the home. They walked into the cream and blue decorated living room. The cream couches were covered in plastic sheets.

It was exactly the way he left it. Minus his personal belongings, but the furniture was all the same. The furniture that him and Michonne had picked out. The many nights they had spent putting it up together over a glass of wine and a takeaway of Michonne's choice. The times they had both fallen sleep together on this couch.

Rick felt like an idiot. He had been so stupid not to realize that Michonne was the one for him. She had always been the one for him.

Rick still couldn't believe that Michonne had bought his former home.

* * *

They descended up the stairs. Rick had his hand on her lower back. They moved towards the master bedroom. Michonne pushed open the door. Michonne walked in first then Rick.

The walls decorated with dark grey paint.

Rick walked over to the bed. He ran his hand over the wood headboard. He let out a small smile. It was made out of reclaimed pallets and the matching bed side cabinets. Michonne had suggested the idea as it fitted in with Rick's personal style.

It was now 1am in the morning. Michonne let out a small yawn. She kicked off her FENTY suede cleated creepers to the side. Rick did the same, removing his cowboy boots tucking his socks into his boots.

Michonne walked over to the linen closet. She pulled out various pieces. 4 pillows, white and grey pillowcases, a white flat sheet, a black and white striped duvet cover from the fresh packet.

Rick removed the plastic sheet off the mattress. Michonne had the old mattress replaced with a new one.

They spent the next five minutes setting up the bed together.

Rick flicked on the small bedside lamp. Michonne walked over to Rick from turning off the main light switch off.

"I am glad you're growing your beard back," she smiled, rubbing her fingers through the stubble on his face.

"It made you look too young...old man." She flirted.

"Darling, we're the same age. If I am old, you're old." Michonne laughed, as he wrapped his arms around her and tickled her waist. He knew where all her ticklish spots were.

They somehow wrestled onto the bed with a thud. Michonne ended up on her back with Rick hovering in between her legs. She automatically moved her legs wrapping them around his waist. Rick's blue eyes were now boring into her soul. She swallowed looking up at him. Rick could smell her signature scent of vanilla chai fragrance.

"Mmm, you smell so good," Rick dipped his head low in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

He leaned on his right elbow and ran his other hand down the side of her slender body. Michonne closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. His beard was scratching the nape of her neck. Rick lightly nibbled on her exposed flesh.

Rick trailed the tip of his tongue over her neck. She let out the smallest of whimpers. Michonne tilted her head and gave him better access to her neck.

He ran his tongue underneath her ear lobe. Rick placed a small kiss on the side of her neck. He moved his lips to her jaw, kissing along the way. Rick pulled back and Michonne suddenly flicked her eyes open, missing his lips on her skin.

Rick cast his eyes down to her perfect plump lips. He slowly wet his own lips. He placed a lingering kiss on her soft lips. Michonne slipped her tongue out of her mouth and teased his lips with. Rick took full opportunity and deepened their kiss. He sucked her tongue into his mouth.

They passionately kissed for several minutes.

* * *

"Are we finally doing this after twelve years?" Michonne asked.

"I think we are," Rick dropped his voice to a low husky tone.

Michonne moved her hands to the end of Rick's t-shirt. She tugged it over his head. She ran her fingers over his broad chest and shoulders. She threaded her fingers through his thick dark curls, tugging on the ends. She pushed his head to re-connect back with her lips.

Michonne opened her mouth slowly and welcomed his tongue. She couldn't describe the sensation she was feeling and how he was making her body feel. The heat between her legs that was now radiating over her entire body. That only Rick would be able to satisfy.

A soft moan escaped her lips.

They quickly lost their clothes in the heat of passion. Garments were thrown everywhere on the bedroom floor, until they were only in their underwear. Michonne in her black lace bra and thong set and Rick in his blue boxer shorts.

Michonne looked down and could see Rick was already hard, aching against his tight boxers. She leaned forward and hooked her fingers into the waistband of the cotton shorts. She dragged them over his ass and down past his thighs and hips. Then his uncut member sprang free and bounced against his stomach.

Michonne's eyes widened in shock. She moved her hand to wrap around his shaft.

Rick sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"Mmmmm." Rick breathed, looking into Michonne's eyes.

Michonne began feeling him. He was a good size and girth. Rick was bigger than any of her previous boyfriends. He was bigger than Spencer. _Shit_ _Spencer._ Michonne had forgotten all about her 'boyfriend' in New York City.

Rick looked at Michonne as she ran her hand up and down his length in a short fast stroke motion. A thick bead of pre cum had appeared over his tip. She swirled her thumb over his sensitive head. Rick moved his hips slowly back and forward enjoying the pleasure Michonne was giving him.

He slid his hand over her back and shoulders. He reached out an unclasped her bra. She removed her hands off his manhood, to let the lace bra fall from her body and revealing her ample breasts. Rick grasped onto her left mound, feeling the weight in his hand.

Michonne placed both of her hands back onto Rick's dick. She stared to twist both hands in the opposite direction and then up and down.

She could tell that Rick was getting into it. She increased her speed.

"Ohhh baby...shit." he breathed.

Michonne moved one of her hands to gently cup and tug at his balls.

"Chonne you will have to stop," Rick moved his hand to the back of her neck and pressed his lips to hers.

"Ok," she smiled.

* * *

Rick ran both of his hands up her smooth thighs. He removed the lace thong down her toned legs and onto the bedroom floor. Michonne spread her legs wide open. He looked down in between her legs. The small landing strip of hair that barely covered anything.

He moved his hand in between her legs rubbing on the outside of her slit. It was covered in her own juices. She was dripping wet. He slipped one finger inside and offered her the lightest of strokes.

"Is this for me?" He rasped.

"Mmmm...huh." she nodded.

Rick slowly rubbed his thumb over her clit.

"Ohhh," Michonne gasped as Rick pushed two fingers into her. He pumped his fingers in and out. She moved her hands to grip onto the bed sheets. She rocked her hips to meet every movement of his hand.

Rick continued to move his fingers in and out of Michonne with easy motions. Her excretions dripped down over her inner legs. Michonne was soaking wet and edging closer to her peak. Rick was going to make her cum with just his fingers and no other partner had ever done that before.

He gripped onto her leg. Rick could tell she was close he picked up his pace with erratic movements moving his thick digits in and out of her inner pinkness.

"Mmm...Yes, I am gonna cum."

Rick drove his fingers faster, quicker, and harder. All while massaging her clit at the same time.

Michonne arched her back and her legs tensed. She convulsed around him moaning his name as she came.

"Rick...Oh...Rick...Rick."

Both of them smiled at each other as he removed his sticky fingers, now covered in her arousal, from her walls.

* * *

Rick stood up from the bed and pushed his boxers down his lean legs. He stepped out of them, leaving them on the bedroom floor.

"I don't have any protection Michonne."

Michonne felt the bed dip as he climbed back onto the bed, kneeling in between her thighs.

She leaned over into her handbag and handed him the condom.

Rick ran his fingers over her clit a few more times making sure she was still ready for him. She was; Michonne's pussy lips were coated with specs of white cream.

Rick desperately wanted a taste to run his tongue over the outside of her folds and lick up the goodness. But, he knew they would have more time this weekend getting to explore each other's bodies.

Michonne stroked her burgundy glittery manicured finger nails over Rick's thighs. He ripped the condom from the wrapper. He rolled the latex down his length and rubbed himself a few times over the tip his manhood.

Rick took a moment to look down at the woman, lay before him. Her long sleek bob, wide set eyes, long doe full eyelashes, and full luscious lips. He cast his eyes down at her long dark nipples that were perfectly erect. Then her toned stomach that had small stretch marks on the tops of her legs and thighs.

Michonne was beautiful.

"I can't wait any longer Rick...please," Michonne begged.

"Ok, hon." Rick grinned.

Their mouths collided in a fiery kiss, lips, and tongues battled against each other. They continued to kiss each other with urgency and need.

A desperate moan escaped Michonne's lips as he removed his lips from hers.

Rick parted her legs with his thighs nudging her wider and wider. Rick moved her left leg onto his shoulder. She could feel him pressing on the tip of her opening. He slowly pushed into Michonne's walls.

Michonne's heart started to _really_ beat fast in her chest. What they were about to do would be the point of no return. They would be crossing boundaries from best friends, to lovers, to more.

There would be no turning back now.

Michonne immediately gripped him tight.

"Damn, you feel so fucking good." Rick rasped, slipping all his inches inside of her.

Rick started to move his hips painfully slow inside of Michonne's warm pussy. She felt so tight and wet.

"Oh shit Rick!" She cried. Her legs were trembling.

Rick kissed her leg, soothing Michonne from her shudders.

She pulled his ass so he could go deeper. She wanted to feel more of him inside of her. Rick leaned forward on splayed hands either side of her head.

Rick completely filled Michonne and stretched her out like no other man had done before.

"Hmmmm." She closed her eyes moving her hands to grip onto his biceps.

He drove himself in and out of her. Michonne could feel every inch and curve of Rick's dick driving in her tight canal.

Rick sat back on his knees. Michonne moved both of her legs so her feet were flat on the bed. He gripped onto her waist and started to thrust his hips. He watched her breasts bounce with each movement. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes shut. Her stomach muscles contoured with every deep thrust.

* * *

Michonne pushed his shoulder. Rick getting the hint of what she wanted. He rolled them over and she straddled his hips. Michonne moved her hand in between them and guided Rick back inside of her. She sank down onto him until he was all the way to the hilt. She could feel his balls touching the backs of her thighs.

"Ohhhhh." They both moaned together in a deep sheer of ecstasy.

Rick looked up at Michonne. His eyes drank in every single curve of her body. He caressed his finger over her and goose bumps rippled over her flawless skin. Rick moved his fingers over her cheek then across her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and Rick's fingers slipped inside. She gently sucked on his fingers and moaned.

He removed his fingers from her succulent lips. Rick placed both of his hands on her waist coasting her to move. But, she wouldn't move...not just yet.

Michonne braced her hands on his chest. She started to roll her hips in a lazy pace.

He licked his lower lip and groaned.

Rick snaked his hands over her bouncing breasts, squeezing, massaging and tugging her brown berry nipples. Rick wanted to have a taste.

He sucked on her dark nipple then the other one causing her to let out a deep sigh. He circled his tongue over the ridges of her areola.

She twitched under his lips "That feels...your mouth it feels incredible."

Rick placed one hand on her ass, kneading her firm backside. The other continued to grasp her hips. Michonne ground her clit onto his pubic bone as she moved over him.

He removed his wet lips of her nipples.

Michonne increased her pace, her eyes rolled and her head fell back.

"Ohhhh...Rick." Michonne panted.

She continued to drive her hips up and down. Then she began to roll her hips in a figure of eight. She looked back down at the man underneath her.

Rick's electric blue eyes gazed into her almond coloured eyes.

"Say it Michonne, say the words, baby." Rick commanded, biting down on her lower lip. He leaned his back against the plush pillows, watching her.

Michonne knew what Rick wanted to hear.

"I love you...I've always loved you. I am yours and you are mine." She started to rotate her hips up and down at a now frantic pace.

Rick nodded.

"God, I love you so much. I will never stop loving you Michonne."

"Ahhh...Rick...baby!"

Her impending climax washed over her and around Rick's girth.

Michonne couldn't help the moans that fell from her mouth. They were getting louder and louder with each roll of her hips.

"OH! OOOOH! YES...OH MY GOD!"

Rick felt the pressure of his own orgasm building.

"Oh God Rickkk." Michonne shrieked cumming hard.

Her heavy breasts heaved and Rick's breathing became ragged. His cock swelled against her silky, walls.

"I am cumming Michonne." Rick let out a deep, harsh groan from his lips as he shot his seed into the condom.

They both collapsed onto the bed panting and sweating.

* * *

"Why didn't we do this years ago?" Rick simply said, placing a kiss to the side of her temple.

"We wasted enough time Rick. I don't want to waste any more time you." Michonne said, smiling wrapping her arms tighter around his chest.

The lovers stayed in a long embrace basking in their new found shared intimacy.

Michonne lay in Rick's arms. He lovingly skimmed his fingers down Michonne's, back and shoulders. She snuggled closer to his side, draping her thigh over him.

"I know everything changes now but do know I want to be with you and I love you. I will always love you. I will spend every day showing you how much I am sorry and that I made a mistake."

"I know Rick...Ssshh that doesn't matter now." she reached up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Can I ask what happened to your necklace? The one I got you." Rick asked, he saw the chain missing from her neck. He wondered what happened did she take it off.

"Jessie she...Er she snapped it. I could never take it off."

Rick leaned forward and turned to look at Michonne.

"She did what?" Rick tightened his jaw.

He knew about them speaking but not that Jessie put her hands on Michonne.

"It's ok, she was angry. I get it." Michonne gently touched his chest.

"I don't care Michonne. She isn't to place her hands on you. I will buy you another one. I am sorry for that...for everything."

"I would like that." Michonne kissed Rick's lips. She leaned across and turned the bedside lamp off.

Michonne turned on her side and pulled the duvet over them both. Rick draped his arms over her slender waist. She closed her eyes and Rick placed several small kisses over Michonne's shoulders sending her into a deep sleep first.

They spend the rest of the morning wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I wanted Rick and Michonne to have this connection when they finally have sex and transitioned from best friends to lovers.

So, we have a few things to wrap up. Michonne needs to speak to Spencer. She still has a contract in New York City she has to up hold. And then there is Jessie and the divorce, telling all their friends about their new relationship status. Phew... and we have a time jump.

Ok, last chapter ends this couple. I am almost sad to see them go...

Thanks for taking the time out to read. What did you think of this chapter? Reviews are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

Last chapter and it feels good to get this out and completed.

* * *

 **Am I Too Late?**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Two years later...**

Michonne walked into the nursery decorated in yellow, white, and black. Her bare feet padded onto the carpet over to the baby that was gurgling, moving its little arms and legs in the hand painted white crib. Her bright blue eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Michonne smiled down at the nine month old baby. Her name was Judith Grimes.

Michonne scooped the baby in her arms and took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She exposed her full breast and watched as Judith latched onto her nipple and started to suckle for food.

Rick walked into the nursery a few minutes later.

"She's awake already?" he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"Yeah, she was hungry," Michonne looked up and at Rick.

"She's an early riser just like you." Rick laughed, walking over and placing a small kiss on Michonne's lips.

They both watched quietly as Michonne nurtured the creation they made together.

* * *

 **Two years ago...**

So much had happened in the last two years to Rick and Michonne.

The weekend they first made love, they spent the next 24 hours exploring each other. Rick had brought Michonne to several earth shattering orgasms. She had never felt a pleasure like what she had experience in those 24 hours with Rick. Then the sex kept on getting better and better.

They didn't come out of hibernation for 48 hours.

Michonne had woken up to several missed calls from their friends and family. They were so engrossed in their new bubble that they didn't even have time to think about the outside world.

They spent the rest of that week un-packing belongings, cleaning the dust around the house and buying new items for their shared home.

Michonne had to go back to New York the following week. Two weeks flew by before she returned to Atlanta.

She had so much to face when she got back. The first one was with Spencer. Rick had dropped Michonne off at the airport and she had promised to call when she landed.

A few days later and Michonne had messaged Spencer to meet her for a coffee. She had explained what happened when she went home about meeting Rick. She had decided to leave out the details about her and Rick having sex.

She wanted to keep their relationship purely professional from now on.

He understood and only wished her the best. Michonne felt guilty about 'cheating' on Spencer. He was a really nice guy and Michonne had no doubt that he would find someone soon.

They continued to work in the same office and remained close friends.

Time seemed to drag over the last 9 months whilst Michonne was in New York. Rick visited when he could on the weekends; it was nice for them to spend that time together. They were both serious about one another. They spent many weekends naked. But, when they weren't Michonne wanted to show Rick New York City, the place that became her second home.

She realised this wasn't her home any longer. Her friends and family wasn't here, but most importantly, Rick wasn't there.

* * *

It was a quick divorce for Rick and Jessie. They both were more embarrassed and it was over before it even began. Jessie didn't contest anything. She knew that Rick no longer wanted to be married to her anymore. Though Jessie did spend the next two weeks trying her best to get in contact with Rick after he had left.

Jessie moved to another state as soon as their divorce had finalised. They had no contact with her since. The last thing Rick heard she was married to a doctor named Pete and she was currently pregnant with his baby.

* * *

Three months after Michonne moved back to Atlanta from New York, they both found out they were expecting a baby. Shortly after, Rick had proposed to Michonne. They had recently set the date to get married by the end of the summer.

Michonne had a really good pregnancy with Judith and Rick was with her every step of the way. Buying the baby books, making sure she had any craving she desired. He helped paint and set up the nursery too.

* * *

 **Currently...**

"Are you awake?" Rick asked, brushing his thick beard over her shoulder.

"Nooooo." Michonne moaned laying on her front.

Rick lightly chuckled.

"We had sex last night and this morning." They were both still naked from their early morning tryst.

He traced his fingers over her smooth skin over her back, the dip then the curve of her ass. He pulled the charcoal grey comforter back.

"I can't help it, with you looking like this..."Rick slowly licked his lips.

"Like what?" She asked, turning to face her fiancé.

It was her big brown eyes. It was her full plump lips. Rick moved a few loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Like this, you're so beautiful."

Michonne smiled shyly.

"Let me do the work, let me make you feel good."

"Mmmm ok." She replied.

"Do you think it's time we try for another baby?" Rick asked straddling her hips.

Michonne's eyes snapped open. She was now officially awake.

"Well, we have two more bedrooms that need filling and you know I want a house full of children with you. What do you say?" Rick ran his hands over her shoulders.

"I say, I will have to think about it."

"Ok, I say open your legs darling."

Michonne smirked. She opened her legs as Rick gave her left ass cheek a squeeze and a playful smack. He watched it jiggle before him. He grabbed onto her fleshy cheeks and opened them wide so he could see her perfect pink opening. Rick swallowed and eased his thickness into the depths of her walls.

He started to roll his hips.

"Oh Rick, I am so close already." Michonne moaned.

He lay on top of Michonne pumping his length into her slippery hole. Rick rested his head in the hollow of her shoulders nuzzled into her neck. He was whispering dirty words in her ear.

"Mmmm Michonne."

"Don't stop baby," she groaned.

It didn't take long for them to both cry out with pleasure.

* * *

It was late into the evening and the cool summer breeze was blowing. Rick was sat out on the back porch on the swing he had just recently installed.

Michonne walked out with a tray of drinks. She placed them down on the table. Michonne handed one of the cold drinks over to her fiancé.

"Thanks darling," He leaned up and kissed her deeply.

"This is nice," Rick said taking a large sip.

"I got the recipe from Abe," Michonne drank some of her own drink. She took a seat next to him resting her head underneath the crook of his arm.

He wrapped her arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into him tight. Michonne reached up with her opposite hand and ran her fingers through his salt and peppered beard. He rubbed his hand over her back.

Michonne placed their glasses down on the side. She turned to her husband to be and spoke,

"Ok, I decided we can try for another baby."

"Yeah?" Rick raised his eyebrow smirking.

"Yeah." She nodded, looking into his eyes.

Rick stood up and scooped up Michonne into his arms. She giggled and placed a quick kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he carried her upstairs into their master bedroom.

They quickly discarded both of their clothes that were now strewn across their floor.

Michonne sat naked at the edge of the bed, apart from the new gold "M" pendant he had bought her. It was shining against her rich skin tone, the chain dipping in between her full breasts. Her chest was lightly heaving.

Rick looked down at his wife to be and she looked up at him. He caressed his fingertips over her face and down to her lips. She lightly nipped at his fingers.

It took them twelve years to appreciate what they both finally had. It was staring them right in the face all along.

They both realized in that moment it was never too late, to tell your best friend that you love them.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Thank you for everyone who joined this journey with me. All your feedback has been greatly appreciated and I have loved reading every single of one of them. You have all been encouraging of this story. These two got there in the end and I think it was the right ending for both of them and everyone involved. It feels good to finally have it completed.

Reviews are welcome. Thank you again.


End file.
